


Жара

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Современность!АУ— На этом моменте ты должен был меня поцеловать, трогая везде, куда дотягиваются руки.
Relationships: Dorian Gray & Basil Hallward, Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 7





	Жара

В студии было невыносимо жарко: она выходила окнами на солнечную сторону. Воздух казался раскаленным, он едва проникал в легкие и слишком быстро покидал их, его все время не хватало. Бэзил видел капельки пота на прекрасном лице Дориана. Ему и самому пот заливал глаза, что мешало рисовать, и в конце концов он сдался. 

— На сегодня хватит, — сказал он, беря со стола журнал для художников и начиная им обмахиваться. Дориан сошел с подмостков, проводя рукой по лбу. 

— Сегодня настоящее пекло, — сказал он со страдальческим выражением лица.

— Я принесу нам мохито.

Бэзил отправился на кухню, где вытащил из холодильника кувшин с домашним мохито. В два стакана он положил по несколько кубиков льда и поставил их вместе с кувшином на поднос. Со всем этим он вернулся в студию.

Он чуть было не уронил поднос от открывшейся его взору картины. Дориан сидел на диване в одних трусах, вытянув ноги, а его одежда беспорядочной кучей лежала рядом.

— Дориан?

— Ничего, что я разделся? Здесь действительно невыносимо жарко.

— Да, конечно.

Бэзил поставил поднос на журнальный столик и разлил коктейль. Проследил за тонкой рукой Грея, взявшей один из стаканов и поднесшей его к алым губам. Взгляд невольно скользнул ниже, на подтянутое тело. У Дориана было в меру мышц, его тело было по-настоящему красивым, как и лицо. Голубые глаза пытливо смотрели на Холлуорда, и тот отвел взгляд.

— Ох, Бэзил, Бэзил, — покачал головой Дориан, ухмыляясь. Бэзил отпил мохито, чувствуя характерную горечь рома. И едва не поперхнулся, услышав слова Дориана: — Так очевидно, что я тебе нравлюсь. Ты буквально пожираешь меня взглядом. 

Бэзил осушил свой стакан и налил себе еще. Начал пить, когда Дориан вновь его огорошил: 

— На этом моменте ты должен был меня поцеловать, трогая везде, куда дотягиваются руки.

Бэзил поставил стакан на стол.

— А можно? — спросил он срывающимся голосом. Дориан улыбнулся и повернулся к нему. Приблизился так, что между ними оставались считанные сантиметры. Бэзил понял, что он оставляет ему право сократить их или оставить все, как есть. Он закрыл глаза, ощущая дыхание Дориана на своем лице. Ему отчаянно хотелось сократить расстояние между ними, ведь он любил его, должно быть, сильнее жизни. 

— Ладно, не хочешь — как хочешь, — сказал Дориан, отстраняясь. Бэзил испугался, что это конец. Он воскликнул:

— Нет! — И потянулся к Грею, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам, таким приятно-мягким, дарующим непередаваемое наслаждение, что впору было кончить уже от одного поцелуя. 

Дориан живо просунул язык ему в рот. Он упоительно ласкал его язык, пересчитывал зубы, касался неба. Бэзил же шарил руками по его телу, дотрагиваясь до восхитительных мышц. Предплечья, плечи, грудь. Бедра, резинка трусов, хотелось их снять и посмотреть, что под ними, но он не осмелился. А вот Дориан был достаточно смел. Он дернул его за футболку, и Бэзил поднял руки, позволяя снять ее с себя. Прохладнее, конечно, не стало, но он чувствовал сексуальное напряжение, тем большее, чем меньше одежды на них оставалось.

— Сними джинсы, — сказал ему Дориан, и Бэзил послушался, вжикнул молнией, стянул джинсы.

— Ты… хочешь меня? Ты любишь меня?

— Я не против переспать с тобой, — усмехнулся Дориан. — Я люблю секс, а ты весьма секси. 

Бэзил чуть не взвыл. Конечно, Дориан его не любил — а чего он ждал? Но он был здесь, готовый переспать, и это будоражило. Он притягивал к себе томным взглядом, и Холлуорд понял: они сделают это. Он потянулся к Дориану, чтобы снова поцеловать, на этот раз коротко. А потом он встал, говоря:

— Переберемся в спальню? У меня есть смазка и презервативы, а еще дилдо, если ты захочешь.

— Заманчиво! — Грей облизнул свои алые губы и проследовал за ним. Пока Бэзил рылся в своей тумбочке, он успел снять трусы, и теперь лежал на его кровати, неторопливо лаская свой член. Безумно красивой формы член, отметил Бэзил, садясь рядом на постель. Он надел презерватив на свой дилдо и нанес на него смазку. Дориан поднял ноги к груди. У Холлуорда перехватило дыхание от его открытости. Он любовно огладил пальцами анус и скользнул внутрь одним. Дориан ободряюще улыбнулся. Бэзил толкнул палец глубже, ощущая восхитительною гладкость стенок, он принялся ласкать его внутри, и, судя по выражению его лица, ему это нравилось. Грей выглядел необычайно довольным, когда Бэзил заменил палец дилдо. Он подавался вперед, насаживаясь на искусственный член, не слишком толстый, а как раз такой, чтобы почти неподготовленному анальному отверстию было комфортно. — Ох, Бэзил… Я хочу тебя поцеловать, сейчас же!

Холлуорд устроился рядом, продолжая трахать Дориана дилдо, и склонился над ним, перехватывая его губы. Боже, что за губы у него были! Их хотелось целовать еще и еще. Бэзил сделался совсем пьяным, скорее от поцелуев, а не от мохито. Он оторвался ото рта Дориана, чтобы начать блуждать губами по его лицу, собирая капельки пота, но Грей схватил его за голову и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя. Бэзил не был против. Он уже успел влюбиться в его губы ничуть не меньше, чем в него самого. Мимоходом он заметил, что Дориан скользнул рукой к своему члену и принялся надрачивать, издавая упоительные стоны прямо ему в рот. Холлуорд срывал эти стоны, как цветы летним днем, чтобы поставить нежные бутоны в вазу и любоваться ими дни напролет. Он был уверен, что будет вспоминать эти минуты многие дни подряд. 

Кончая, Дориан оттолкнул его от себя и громко вскрикнул. Бэзил тут же убрал дилдо, смотря на расслабленное лицо, на котором блуждала улыбка. Он лег рядом и просто дышал одним раскаленным воздухом с Дорианом. Он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, хоть внизу живота и тянуло и ему хотелось что-то сделать со своей эрекцией. Однако он не спешил, наслаждаясь этим мигом.

Наконец Грей повернулся к нему и спросил:

— Позволишь сделать мне кое-что грязное? Не бойся, мы потом примем душ. Вместе.

Это обещание воодушевило Бэзила, и он с готовностью ответил: 

— Да. Что бы ты ни сделал, я готов.

Дориан же собрал пальцами свою сперму и, стянув чистой рукой с него трусы, положил руку на член Холлуорда. Сперма уже остыла, но еще не подсохла. Пальцы по ней легко скользили, приводя Бэзила в восторг тем, насколько это неправильно, пошло, дико было. Он действительно чувствовал себя грязным, и это чувство только усиливалось от ощущения потной липкости по всему телу. Июль в этом году выдался просто невозможным. Он кончил с цветными кругами под закрытыми веками. Бэзил лежал и не мог поверить, что они это сделали. Сердце бешено колотилось, дышать было тяжело, в голове царил кавардак. 

— Что теперь между нами будет, Дориан? — задал он интересующий его вопрос.

— Как я не люблю подобные вопросы! — воскликнул Грей, садясь на постели. 

— Но все-таки.

— Ничего не будет. Мы будем так же общаться и — иногда — спать. Без обязательств.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — сказал Бэзил, хотя это «без обязательств» больно резануло по сердцу.

— А теперь пойдем в душ. Мы будем там целоваться, Бэзил, и попробуй только мне отказать.

— Я и не думал!

— Вот и славно.

— Но ты должен мне позволить детальнее изучить твое тело.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Дориан.

Холлуорд ощущал непередаваемую смесь чувств. Он был и рад, что теперь у них с Дорианом _такие_ отношения, и огорчен, ведь он не любил его. «Твоей любви хватил на двоих», — сказал в конце концов себе Бэзил, включая воду в душе. Едва теплые струи полились на голову, а потом чужие руки сгребли его в охапку, а чужой рот накрыл его рот. И тут же все мысли из его головы улетучились: он полностью растворился в этом поцелуе.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9093437) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
